Am Ende der Sonne
by f.thoele
Summary: Es gibt  viele Geschichten, die vor dem Epilog des letzten HarryPotterBandes spielen. Sehr viele. Manche sind interessant, manche langweilig, manche spannend und manche.... nunja. Manche sind etwas ganz besonderes. Diese ist eine davon.


**Disclaimer:** Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld, alle Schauplätze und Charaktere gehören der fantastischen JKR, ohne deren letzten Harry-Potter-Band ich diese Geschichte nie geschrieben hätte.

Der Titel ist das geistige Eigentum eines wundertollen Musikers mit Namen Jan Vetter, der als Farin Urlaub bekannt ist.

_Es gibt viele Geschichten, die vor dem Epilog des letzten Harry-Potter-Bandes spielen. Sehr viele. Manche sind interessant, manche langweilig, manche spannend und manche... nunja. Manche sind etwas ganz besonderes. Diese ist eine davon._

**Am Ende der Sonne**

Das Feuer wärmte sie, gab ihr Halt, tat ihr gut. Es half ihr, es hier auszuhalten. Das kleine Marmeladenglas, welches sie einst von ihren Eltern geborgt hatte, ja es hatte viel erlebt, war weit mit ihr gereist; doch immer wieder hatte es ein magisches Feuer aufgenommen, war zur Heizung umfunktioniert worden.

Nach all den Jahren war das Marmeladenglas nicht mehr dasselbe wie vorher; es war zerkratzt, es hatte einen Sprung und war von Fingerabdrücken übersät. Doch sie weigerte sich, das Glas wegzuwerfen oder auch nur sauber zu machen. Es hingen so viele Erinnerungen dran.

Sie ging weiter durch den Verbotenen Wald. Nie hatte sie verstanden, was genau an diesem Wald so gefährlich sein sollte. Wenn man die Zentauren mied und die Hippogreife und Thestrale richtig behandelte gab es definitiv keinen Grund, sich von diesem Wald fernzuhalten.

Es war Januar und der Schnee lag mehrere Zentimeter dick am Boden, die Baumwipfel verbogen sich unter den Massen frisch gefallenen Schnees.

Die junge Frau ging weiter, immer weiter. Sie drang immer weiter in den Verbotenen Wald ein. Tief in Gedanken versunken, die Kapuze ihres Wintermantels über die blonden, lockigen Haare gezogen, stapfte sie voran, ohne Ziel, ohne Plan, zeitlos. In ihren Händen hielt sie das zerschundene Marmeladenglas, in welchem ein bläuliches Feuer züngelte und ihre Hände wärmte.

Warum nur hatte es nie geklappt? Was war nur geschehen? Dabei dachte sie immer, es wäre klar gewesen, dass es einst dazu kommen würde, und spätestens seitdem sie...

Ja, spätestens seit diesem Abend war sie sich sicher gewesen.

„_Ron, was ist?"_

_Sie sah ihn an, sie wusste genau, dass er etwas verheimlichte, dass ihn etwas belastete._

„_Ach weißt du... ich mache mir so meine Gedanken."_

_Sie hakte nach._

„_Und was für Gedanken?"_

_Ron zuckte mit den Schultern._

„_Über das alles hier... Über die Horcruxe, über unsere bisherige Reise..."_

_Er schluckte._

„_...warum ich abgehauen bin..."_

_Hermione seufzte._

„_Das frage ich mich auch, wenn ich ehrlich bin. Es war das Schlimmste, was du Harry und mir hättest antun können. Doch inzwischen bin ich froh, dass du dich eines besseren besonnen hast und zurückgekehrt bist. Du hast uns Gryffindors Schwert verschafft und Harrys Leben gerettet."_

_Ron nickte stumm und schaute in die Ferne. Hermione schaute ihn an._

„_Du Ron?"_

_Er drehte sich zu ihr._

„_Du bist echt klasse. Das wollte ich dir nur mal sagen... Du bist ein toller Freund, ein humorvoller und liebenswerter Mensch... und du lernst aus Fehlern."_

_Ron schmunzelte._

„_Ich bin kein toller Mensch... ich kann nicht gut zaubern, ich kann nicht lernen und ich hab meine beiden allerbesten Freunde grundlos sitzen lassen. Wenn hier jemand klasse ist, dann bist du das, Hermione!"_

_Sie lächelte._

„_Mir ist kalt..."_

_Ron rückte näher an sie heran und legte seinen Arm um sie; sie tat es ihm gleich._

_Nach einigen Minuten zog Hermione das ramponierte Marmeladenglas aus ihrer Tasche und beschwor ein Feuer darin herauf._

„_Hier... damit wir keine kalten Hände kriegen..."_

_Beide fassten mit ihrer freien Hand das Marmeladenglas an. Doch das führte dazu, dass beide in einer recht unbequemen Position voreinander hockten._

_Schließlich lehnte sich Ron wieder an die große Tanne hinter ihnen und zog Hermione kurzerhand auf seinen Schoß, sodass sie beide ihre Hände am magischen Feuer wärmen konnten._

_Sie saßen hier und sahen in den Himmel, schauten der Sonne dabei zu, wie sie langsam hinter dem Horizont verschwand._

Sie zitterte leicht am ganzen Körper, obwohl sie nicht der Meinung war, ihr wäre kalt. Trotzdem stapfte sie weiter durch den Schnee, der mit jedem Meter unberührter wurde.

Es war ihr siebtes Schuljahr... Sie holte es nach. Zusammen mit allen anderen. Da der Unterricht nach der Übernahme der Schule durch Snape nach und nach eingestellt wurde, war keiner zu irgendwelchen Lernerfolgen gekommen in dieser Zeit. Die Schule war auch viel voller. Nicht nur der doppelt so große erste Jahrgang – nein auch Schüler, die die Schule nach und nach verlassen hatten, zum Beispiel aus Sicherheitsgründen oder weil sie muggelstämmig waren, auch sie waren wieder hier.

Auch Ron war hier. Doch er ignorierte sie anscheinend. Seit Wochen sah er sie nicht mehr an. Ron schien sich völlig von ihr abzukapseln. Warum wusste sie nicht.

Urplötzlich hörte der Wald auf; Hermione blieb stehen und als sie sah, was sie gefunden hatte, entfuhr ihr ein kleiner Aufschrei. Sicher vermutlich war schon sehr lange niemand mehr so tief in den Wald eingedrungen, doch damit hatte sie definitiv nicht gerechnet.

Vor ihr war eine wunderschöne, hohe Felsklippe, darunter lag ein gewaltiger See. Hinter dem See waren weiter Felder und Wälder, so weit das Auge reichte.

Hermione war kalt und sie zitterte stärker, inzwischen sicher auch vor Kälte. Doch von hier aus konnte man einen wunderschönen Sonnenuntergang beobachten. Sie drehte sich um und ging zu einem Felsvorsprung. Mit einem kurzen Schwenk ihres Zauberstabes war der Schnee verschwunden und sie setzte sich hin.

Zitternd legte sie ihre Hände auf das Marmeladenglas und betrachtete das Naturschauspiel, dass sich vor ihren Augen abspielte. Der leicht bewölkte Himmel war in ein wunderschönes Dunkelrot getaucht, die Wolkenfetzen, die am Himmel entlangzogen waren violett eingefärbt. Und über all dem war die hell scheinende Sonne, die langsam hinter dem Horizont verschwand.

Sie saß einfach hier, zitternd aber trotzdem begeistert von diesem Schauspiel.

Doch plötzlich zuckte sie zusammen. Etwas hatte ihre Schulter berührt. Mit verängstigtem Blick sah sie nach rechts. Doch was sie sah entlockte ihr ein verzücktes Lächeln. Ronald Weasley hatte neben ihr Platz genommen. Er holte Luft und öffnete den Mund, doch Hermione bedeutete ihm, er möge bitte still sein. Er nahm neben ihr Platz und sah sich zusammen mit ihr den Sonnenuntergang an.

Die Sonne war fast vollständig hinter dem Horizont verschwunden, Das Feuer im Marmeladenglas fast erloschen. Die beiden sahen sich an. Sie versuchte seinen Blick zu deuten, dankbar, liebevoll, glücklich... er schien so viele Dinge auszusagen.

Langsam schlang sie seine Arme um seinen Hals und zog ihn näher an sich ran. Ron wehrte sich nicht, nein er spielte mit. Ihre Köpfe näherten sich aneinander an, beide trugen weiterhin große, schwere Kapuzen. Doch das störte sie nicht. Langsam kamen sie sich immer näher. Ihre Lippen berührten sich, sanft strichen sie aneinander entlang, schließlich an einer Stelle verharrend. In enger Umarmung, Kapuzen und Wintermäntel tragend saßen sie da, doch Hermione war nicht mehr kalt. Langsam öffnete sie ihre Lippen, sie drang mit ihrer Zunge nach vorne, Ron erwiderte diese Geste. Ihre Zungen spielten miteinander, ihre Hände strichen über seinen Körper, der unter dem langen Mantel versteckt war.

Egal wie Ron sie gefunden hatte, egal was ihn dazu bewogen hatte, herzukommen, egal warum sie in dieser Eiseskälte im Verbotenen Wald saßen und sich liebevoll küssten, in diesem Moment wusste Hermione eines ganz genau: Hier und jetzt, auf einer versteckten Felsenklippe, hinter dem Verbotenen Wald, über einem See bei einsetzender Dunkelheit, hier und jetzt geschah etwas für die Ewigkeit.


End file.
